As I Lay Dying
As I Lay Dying is the twenty-second and finale episode of the Second Season, and the forty-fourth episode in the series. Summary 300px|thumb|As I Lay Dying Extended Promo THE BOND BETWEEN BROTHERS - While Mystic Falls presents a screening of “Gone with The Wind” in the town square, recalls memories of in 1864 mix with the reality of in the present day. pays a terrible personal price for his attempt to prevent a tragedy, and Sheriff Forbes makes a deadly mistake while trying to keep everyone safe. More than one life hangs in the balance as the consequences of the sacrifice ritual play out to a horrifying conclusion. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matthew Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (voice in Bonnie's body) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Malese Jow as Anna *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - (uncredited) Co-Starring *Mark Wilson as Deputy#1 *Chris Whitley as Deputy#2 *Ashlyn Hensen as Girl Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson * has read the book Gone With The Wind seen by when she was first in his room in The Descent. She was surprised that Damon read a book like that. * Klaus neutralizes Elijah with the dagger and the white ash wood. * Elizabeth Forbes kills Jeremy accidentally, but he is revived by Bonnie. * Elena says that she likes Damon and kisses him for the first time (It's arguable whether she just did it because she thought he was going to die or not). * Katherine admits she loved both Damon and Stefan. * In this episode, is shown that after Elena died in the sacrifice, the barrier of the Salvatore Boarding House is removed and now any vampire can enter. * Kayla Ewell is uncredited in this episode, while Malese Jow is credited in the closing credits. * This is the last flashback episode of Season 2. * This is the series' first "coda" episode. A "coda" episode is a plot device used to resolve secondary plotlines in the season's main arc that were not fully addressed or resolved during the finale. * This the second episode in a row that one of the Gilbert siblings is revived by Bonnie. * This is the first episode to feature an original neutralizing another original. * This is the final episode of season 2. Production Notes * A third of the main cast is absent from this episode. This is the first season finale to not feature all 10 main cast members. ** and don't appear in this episode. ** This is the first season finale to not feature Jenna, Matt and Tyler. * Even though Jenna does not appear in this episode, this is the final episode to feature Sara Canning as a credited main cast member. * Vicki is the first former main cast member to return to the series after being killed off. Anna is the second, even though she's not a main character. * Bonnie admits she loves Jeremy. * Filming began on Monday, April 4 and ended on Friday, April 15, 2011. * Title is known on April 2. thanks to Ian Somerhalder [1] * Promos implied that Emily Bennett would appear in this episode, but only her voice is heard when she spoke through Bonnie. * Elizabeth Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Katherine and Anna are the only recurring characters to appear in both Founder's Day and this episode. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature Elizabeth ForbesElizabeth, Carol, Katherine and Anna. Continuity * Vicki Donovan was last seen in Haunted. She was first seen in the Pilot episode. * Anna was last seen in Founder's Day. She was first seen in Bloodlines. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature a cliffhanger (with Jeremy, Vicki and Anna) involving the Gilbert House. The first was'' Founder's Day'' (with Katherine, John Gilbert and Elena). Cultural References * Mystic Falls has a screening of Gone With The Wind in this episode. Gone With The Wind is a 1939 film, based on the book by , the film stars and . The events of the movie coincide with the time when both brothers were turned into vampires. * is the title of author 's fourth novel, published in 1930. The title derives from Book XI of , wherein Agamemnon speaks to Odysseus: "As I lay dying, the woman with the dog's eyes would not close my eyes as I descended into Hades." * Stefan was the "Ripper of Monterey". Many serial killers are known as rippers, the most famous being Jack the Ripper. But this is also a Buffy reference, because Giles, Buffy's watcher, was also known as "The Ripper" when he was young. * Klaus says that "Ripper" Stefan would "make a hell of a wingman". This foreshadowes events from season 3. Wingman refers to a support pilot flying just behind the lead pilot, but also as a friend who helps other to approach potential partners. It was popularized in the movie Top Gun. The expression is used often by Barney Stinson, from How I met your Mother. * Elena tells Damon that she likes him "just the way you are". This is the name of a 1977 song by Billy Joel, made popular recently by the Shrek franchise. The verses "Don't go changing, to try and please me ...I took the good times, I'll take the bad times" are particularly meaninful in this episode. It is also the name of Bruno Mars' debut song. Quotes : Klaus: '“I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on-and-off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. True Ripper. Sound familiar?” : '''Stefan: '“I haven’t been that way in a very long time.” : 'Klaus: '“Well, that’s the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.” ---- : 'Katherine : '(To Elena) It's OK to love them both. I did. ---- : '''Bonnie: ''(About saving Jeremy)'' '''Emily,' I know' you’re there! Please help me…''' I love him. ---- : Damon: '''You should have met me in 1864. You'd have liked me. : '''Elena: '''I like you now. Just the way you are. ---- : '''Stefan: '''Your blood is the cure. : '''Klaus: '''Gotta love Mother Nature. ---- : '''Damon: '''Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong. : '''Elena: '''Yes, you were. : '''Damon: '''And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but... I need it. ---- : '''Stefan: '''You’re not dying today. : '''Damon: '''What’s the plan, Superman? ---- : '''Elijah: '''You gave me your word, Niklaus. ---- : '''Klaus: ''(To Stefan) You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are - leave town with me and save your brother’s life. ---- : '''Katherine: '(To Elena, about Stefan) ''He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. Its’ a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Elena. ---- : '''Alaric: '(Drunk, to Stefan) ''I’m sorry; you’ve reached somebody who’s currently not operating. ---- : '''Elena:(To Stefan about ‘Gone With The Wind’) Look who couldn’t resist an epic romance. ---- : '''Damon: '''You should want me dead. I’m the reason Jenna got killed. : '''Alaric: '''I don’t blame you for Jenna. : '''Damon:'Oh sure you do. Let’s not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one. : '''Alaric: '''OK, give me the glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation. ---- : '''Damon: '''Kill me, please. : '''Alaric: '''Screw you. ---- : '''Bonnie: ''(To Jeremy) You were dead. It would be weird if you felt normal. ---- : '''Damon:(To Elena about Katherine) ''All those years I blamed Stefan. But no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice. Tell Stefan I’m sorry. ---- : '''Damon:(To Elena) ''I’ve made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die. It’s OK, because if I’d have chosen differently, I wouldn’t have met you. I’m so sorry. I’ve done so many things to hurt you. : '''Elena: '''It's OK.' '''I forgive you. : '''Damon: '''I know you love Stefan. I know it’ll always be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that. : '''Elena: '''I do. Gallery Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries - As I Lay Dying Clip|As I Lay Dying Webclip Pictures 2.22-002.jpg 2.22-003.jpg 2.22-004.jpg 2.22-005.jpg 2.22-006.jpg 2.22-007.jpg 2.22-008.jpg 2.22-009.jpg 2.22-010.jpg 2.22-011.jpg 2.22-012.jpg 2.22-013.jpg 2.22bts1.jpg 2.22bts2.jpg Endofseason2.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951274-450-449.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951287-450-554.jpg tumblr_lklppwv6p41qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbzzXO631qgoyb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbysa8Aq1qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmnmnIJKz1qfrimto1_500.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg tumblr_ll3fevgo9K1qhqm81o1_500.jpg 300.ab.vd.051111.jpg jer.jpg 2X22Katherine07.png 2X22Katherine06.png 2X22Katherine05.png 2X22Katherine04.png 2X22Katherine03.png 2X22Katherine02.png 2X22Katherine01.png 2X22Damon03.png 2X22Damon02.png 2X22Damon01.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (2).jpg 2X22Elena1864.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (3).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (4).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (5).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (6).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (7).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (11).jpg 2X22Vicki.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (15).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (16).jpg 2X22Anna.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (23).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg Jeremyshot.png DelenaKiss.png 2X20Carol00.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h02m12s205.png Tumblr ll4cmfiM821qdqlhzo1 500.gif 0777.jpg 0652.jpg 0406.jpg 0404.jpg 0169.jpg 0158.jpg 0138.jpg 0127.jpg 0126.jpg 0119.jpg 0026.jpg Vampire Diaries Elijah.jpg|Elijah lataus (3).jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-As-I-Lay-Dying-6-550x584.jpg See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Flashback episodes